The Silly Girl (Zoro and Tashigi)
by Lothar1399
Summary: Zoro and Tashigi have been in a secret relationship for a while now. Meeting each other every time when their crews ended up on the same island. Zoro gets knocked out in the forest during his running exercise by someone he didn't see. He wakes up chained up in a cottage... Whose cottage might that be? Was is rented to a certain Marine Captain? Story happens ATS (LEMON/SMUT)


He didn't know where he was or how he got there, all he could remember was seeing a very fast person jumping feet first into his face and the next he saw was darkness. To think that someone as skilled as him would simply be knocked out cold by a flying kick really puzzled him. His eyes were still closed and as he felt the soft fabrics surrounding me, he was certain that he wasn't still in the forest he was running through.  
He opened his eyes and tried to move his hand in order to touch his jaw that was still hurting only to hear the sound of chains as he felt shackles around his wrist.

He moved each limb but sadly he quickly found out that each of them was chained down and by the fact that chains hit the floor he realized that he was in fact chained to the floor and not the comfy bed.  
He looked around the room, feeling panic slowly coming over him.  
While looking around he noticed that the house he was in was some small cottage in the snow which he saw through the window that was right on the other side of the room, opposite of his bed. To the left of him there was a regular blue bag on the floor with a seagull mark, He frowned at the thought that he was in a house of some Marine.

Just as he was getting the hang of this silence and observation of his new "sanctuary" he heard the door open and shortly after he heard very light footsteps coming from his right side, another door opened soon and his eyes saw a familiar girl enter the room, her long dark blue hair and the cute red glasses... There was no mistake it was her, the one he used to ''duel'' with occasionally, the one who stole his heart, none other than the Marine Captain Tashigi. He stood quietly there observing her going over to her bag on the other side of the room. She was humming some happy tune as she swung a bundle of swords in a playful way just before she placed all four of them in the corner of the room next to her bag.

"Oi!", he said a bit loudly and apparently he must've startled her because she let out such a terrified gasp as she jumped backwards. He continued "May I know why I'm chained down in my rival's home, shouldn't I at least get a chance to defend my honour and be allowed a duel ?", He teasingly asked chuckling at the fact that the blue haired maiden was still flustered and was fixing the way her glasses were positioned on her now pink face. "Wh-wha-what's with you and your rude ways of greeting people, y-you shouldn't yell when greeting someone, as for the chained down part I had to go out a bit so I had to make sure that you stay in my bed", she finished with a blush as she realized how indecent her sentence would sound to someone with a vile mind, not her mind obviously, she had no such thoughts at all, she assured herself as she walked over to the bed in which the green haired swordman was.

"Were you the one who attacked me in the forest ?", Zoro asked already knowing the answer but continued non the less, "And more importantly are you going to hand me over to the seagulls (Marines) or are you going to make me earn my freedom". Her face resembling that of a ripe tomato at the thought of how she would make Kenshi-san earn his freedom.  
She adjusts her already adjusted glasses in order to at least make some excuse to hide her blush. She sat on the side of the bed on Zoro's right side and instinctively brushed his jaw with her hand and winced as she saw his now hurt face when she touched his new bruise. "Sorry", she whispered softly at the green haired man who just grinned in return. "You know, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't embarrass me like that last week in the village in front of my crew", she added with a small pout.

"Haha, it was just too good of an opportunity to miss, you were so into telling that story and your eyes were glowing with such intensity", plus you shouldn't brag around about how you won something in a duel against the legendary Roronoa Zoro, this is my reputation we're talking about" ,Roronoa jokingly said even though they both knew that he didn't care about his reputation.

"But they were interested in the green bandana wrapped around my arm and you should behave yourself better in public you know", she blurted out in a very nervous tone. Only intention on Kenshi-san's mind was to make her even more embarrassed which he succeeded at just by replying with two very simple words, ''Make me'', as he grinned mischievous. She simply didn't know what to do about this green haired pirate that occupied her bed. "I'm not joking here y-you mean person", the polite girl didn't even manage to find an insult, cursing under her breath 'What kind of an insult is you mean person, and I even stuttered'. She screamed mentally at herself for being so weak to his tricks. Her perverted mind had a great idea now that she already had his locked up. It would be a punishment for all the blushing he caused her...

She straightened her back, coughed to clear her throat a bit and said 'confidently' with a blush "Now now, what do we have here? A lost pirate? Ahh so powerless with the shackles on all of his limbs". Zoro quickly came to a realization that he indeed is at the mercy of his partner and smiled at the thought.

"I'll give you a chance at earning your freedom", she said as she unlocked the shackle on his right arm and help his arm with her petite hands.  
"But are you sure t-that you'll be able to handle it", she finished with a blush as his hand was now placed on her thigh. "Then I'm guessing that you won't be needing these pants", Zoro replied as he started pulling on her pants. "M-maybe, but I think it's more important to silence that foul mouth of yours", she brought the green bandana right in front of his face and grinned. "Aww, no kiss for recovery? Don't I deserve that at least before you start with your dirty fantasies", he chuckled at the blush that was now residing on Tashigi's face.

She slowly came closer to him as she felt his arm stroke her thigh "Y-you've been naughty, haven't you?", she finished just an inch away from his lips. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Finally", they sighed in unison. After not feeling her lips for a week he felt relaxed finally, it seemed like all his troubles went away as their tongues entwined and danced the waltz of love. She pulled back and left the poor pirate struggling to come closer and follow her lips only to find that he was still imprisoned, his hand now captured between her thighs, her pants now slowly going downwards caused her to blush as the hand that was still relentlessly stroking against her inner thigh.

She moaned in pleasure as his hand finally connected with her panties only to find them soaked, he grinned as gently stroked her panties before giving her another teasing comment "Do you think I will end up earning my freedom?", only making her blush even more. She grabbed his hand with one hand and grabbed the bandana with the other one, she shoved the bandana in his mouth and removed his right hand from her sensitive area. She climbed on top of him and went on all fours above the now very turned on swordman. her left hand reached for his right and slowly guided it to her breast and her right hand stroked his chest as her lips hovered above his face, finding the target to kiss.

"To think that such a big boy would be knocked out so easily", she whispered teasingly as her lips connected with the bruise on the right side on his jaw, she gently kissed it and slowly turned her attention to his neck making him groan in pleasure. She grinned and slowly started stroking her hips against his, only to feel something stroke her through his clothes. His hand gently squeezed her breast and played with the nipple by tracing circles around it's tip through her shirt. Both started breathing irregularly as pleasure took control of their bodies. Her right hand started ripping his shirt as she stroked across the muscular chest of her prisoner.

His shirt now completely destroyed was tossed aside by the pleasure hungry marine who traced kisses across his huge scar that resided on his chest. She moaned into his chest as she felt him squeeze her nipple with his manly hand. His hand now trailing down to her slowly rocking hips. He placed his hand on her ass and squeezed it, his actions earning another moan from the girl on top of him who now followed his scars with her scars as she came to kiss his neck again, she switched sides and left a trail of kisses to all over his neck, her attention turned to his dangling earrings and she grinned as her lips just follow upwards towards them.

He shuddered as he felt her soft kiss on his ear, she nibbled on it slightly and moaned as her rocking hips got a bit faster. He would do anything just to free his mouth now and kiss her, but her rules were to be obeyed. There was no way around it when it came to this girl, she noticed him struggle and she mercifully pulled out the green bandana out of his mouth. Her left hand now freed his right hand and gave it full freedom as she placed it on his chest to give her support before the kiss the followed. Their lips ones again connected in this silent room and it became evident how much he wanted her, she felt it through his kisses.

Each kiss felt like a whisper that echoed through her mind, each whisper saying 'Please Tashigi', "Ahh fine then", she whispered in pleasure. Shortly after she felt his free hand stroke around her hips, it was now back on her soaking panties which only made her want it even more, her hips basically stroking into his hands now wanted more of it's attention with each time they touched. As she finally parted from his lips a string of saliva hanged from her open mouth with her tongue almost hanging out, her eyes now closed to enjoy his hand even more. "Free me, you minx", he groaned as he hooked his thumb in her panties and pulled her down on him.

Her mind blank, completely carefree now just followed instruction and she leaned backwards to remove the shackles from his legs, her shirt messy with her panties still hooked by the mischievous swordman. He saw a few of her dark blue hairs when he bent her panties a bit more. His grin now widened as he felt his legs unburdened from the shackles. She body arched and returned towards him as she felt his hand enter her panties. Her body wanted his and he could notice it, only making it harder for her to endure this. "Wa-wasn't th-", she struggled with the sentence as his fingers spread her womenhood. He just grinned in return as he waited for her to finally free his left hand.

"Wasn't this supposed to be your punishment?", she managed to finish the sentence despite the continuous waves of pleasure that were sent her way. He just grinned devilishly and pulled her back down to his lips with his now free left hand. Her back arched in pleasure as his fingers traced around her entrance, her moans filled the room as the swordman pleasure her with his hand and his mouth. She moaned into his mouth with closed mouth "Zoro", a whisper escaped her mouth between the moans. She managed to push herself away from his lips, her mind completely set on conquering this green haired pirate. She quickly disposed of her shirt, finally feeling in control as she saw him stare in awe.

Her hands followed down his body and quickly came in contact with a bulge that drove her mind crazy not a while ago when she stroked against it. "Remove them", she moaned as she said it. His left hand quickly followed the order, "Yes Captain-chan", he teasingly added which only made her blush and grin at him with her angel mouth. With the help of his left hand and her left hand his pants were now stripped to his knees and his boxers slightly pulled down on the side, she looked down and saw the familiar shape in under his boxers, her left hand grabbed hold of the 'legendary sword' as her right hand supported her against his six pack she suffered the constant pleasure from his right hand.

Her hand left hand gently stroked him through his boxers while she moaned. He inserted his middle finger inside her and earned a slightly louder moan, her hips followed the finger as soon as she felt it, she impaled herself on it as her hand pulled out Zoro's member out of his boxers, "M-more", she panted on top of him as his finger stroked the outer wall of her womenhood. She was so close to it, she couldn't contain her excitement. Her left hand now stroking her man's penis while her right hand started to lose support and she almost fell on too of Zoro all the while he teased her with his middle finger, he was quick to notice her excitement and he pulled out the finger and stroked her entrance quickly.

Her back arched once again "BACK, PUT IT BACK", she was now screaming. Her whole body felt his two fingers enter her again as she fell completely on his body. His left hand moved from her hips to her back as he kissed her on the forehead. "Good girl", Zoro whispered to the beauty on top of him. Only answer he got was her irregular breathing which was just enough. She began to lift herself up with her right hand only to be stopped by his left hand that turned her head towards his face. He captured her lips once again. And she meekly complied and kissed him back, her mind was turned upside down by his magical fingers.

And only thing she could do now was follow his movement to the best of her abilities, he sat up and positioned her under him on the bed, her beautiful dark blue hair spread across the pillow and her face stared blankly at the swordman with her eyes half closed, her hand on his 'sword' still now stroked a bit quicker as she regained her composure, "I will pleasure you too", a soft whisper came from the young maiden's lips sounding like a request but as an order in a way. The swordman just smiled at her, came down on all fours above her and whispered in her ear "My pleasure is making your mind go blank and making you moan under my touch".

Her whole body felt the whisper, her right hand let now switched positions from the bed to the back of his head and pulled him by the hair towards her face, the lips that left her breathless each they visited her were back again, even though they were just there it felt like she didn't feel them in ages as her lips stood parted awaiting for him. "Give them back", she whispered in a needy yet cute voice before she connected back with her favourite pair of lips. She felt him grin and she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the pleasure he was giving her. His right hand stroked her entrance once again feeling the soaked womenhood through his already wet fingers, his left hand stood as support as he entwined his tongue with hers again.

She felt his fingers again and she knew what was going to happen shortly, she moaned as his fingers parted her slightly, his lips tried parting from hers but she pulled him back and mumbled into his mouth something incoherent. He just smiled and kissed her as he lined his finest sword against her entrance. She was eager to feel it, she tried pulling herself down with her legs in order to insert it herself, her attempts didn't go unnoticed and the swordman smiled in the middle of their kiss and pushed gently against her entrance only to earn another moan from the beauty that rested on the bed under his muscular body.

"Meanie", was all she could muster in her weakness. Her voice made him smile as he leaned his forehead against hers, "You want it that much?" he teased the anxious marine. No words escaped her mouth, only reply he got was a cute pout and an almost unnoticeable nod. Zoro complied shortly after her reaction and pushed his manhood inside of her. Her moan echoed through the house, her back arching and her breasts touching against his muscular chest as half of his length entered her. Slowly pulling in and out half of his member the swordman played with her, her voice getting louder each time he inserted any more than half. The swordman moved his right hand and placed it just above her womenhood and played with her trimmed bush as he entered her over and over again making her reach her peak as she felt his member brush against her insides slowly.

He captured her in a kiss again as he pushed himself inside her even more, she moaned loudly into his mouth making him even more turned on than he was already, her legs now wrapped around his hips were completely numb from the immense pleasure her swordman gave her. Her mind was escaping her as she felt his right hand tease her clitoris, she couldn't believe what this pirate did to her each time they had their intimate sessions, her body was at the peak of it's pleasure threshold. Her legs gripped his hips tighter and her moans became louder as the swordman groaned feeling his limit. Her ears not missing the groan "Ou-Outside", she said in between her moans.

Her legs continued holding onto him though, his hips trying to part from hers in order to please her request only to feel her haki turn on as she held onto him strongly and refused to part her legs, he just smiled as he realized how much of a tsundere his partner was as he increased his speed. She moaned and screamed under him, feeling each thrust throughout her whole body, her body swayed with his like they danced with each other. Their foreheads touched as they both climaxed at the same time, in the next few seconds pleasure washed over them like the biggest wave of the Grand line, both out of breath, legs around his hips, his lips pressed against hers and his penis still inside her being hugged by her cozy still throbbing womenhood.

"I told you to do it outside, idiot" ,she whispered still blushing as she pushed her face into his chest out of embarrassment. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head on top of her beautiful dark blue hair before answering "Silly girl, you even used haki to prevent me from doing so". Her face bright red, she released a moan as his penis parted from her and he pulled up the boxers they were both too lazy to completely remove. Still on top of her he caressed the side of her body with his right hand as he sat down next to her on the right side of the bed.

She moved slightly to make some space for him on the modest that wasn't very big but still had enough space for them both to share it. Their faces towards each other as they lay together on the bed. "Yo-you are really mean, you know that?", she said with a blush. "Still mad about how you held me with haki?", Zoro teasingly replied and earned another blush from his beautiful partner. "Sto-...Ahh...W-why do you tease me so much?", she finished the sentence after stuttering about ten times. "See? You're doing it again, stop smiling or-", she was stopped by a pair of lips pressing against her own. Shortly after the reply followed "Or what", as he came closer to her face.

"You're not getti-", interrupted by the handsome swordman again as he kissed her once more, "I'm not getting?" Zoro jokingly said after their lips parted again. "Okay, maybe you are getting away with it after all, but it's not because your lips feel delightful or anything, I'm just in a forgiving mood", she finished as she blushed and hid in Zoro's chest once again. "You're the silliest girl I've ever met, I love you", Zoro whispered and shortly after felt her embracing him and embarrassingly shoving her face against his chest in order to hide her blush. "- you too",was all he heard from the mumbles she shared with his chest. "You know, I can't really hear what you say to my chest, you should speak up here", he said with a smile even though he knew what she said besides not hearing the whole sentence.

She just raised her head and pressed hardly against his lips in order to stop his teasing. "I love you too?", he said with a grin and was only met with a nod and another kiss from his lover. "Stupid pirate", she whispered with a blush.


End file.
